


Snowfall

by Verse



Category: Digimon Frontier, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: When Jessica first meets him, it's in the middle of summer, the cafeteria is hot from the amount of people crammed in it, and yet all she can think of isoh. This man holds the winter in his chest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Snowfall

He smells like winter.

Jessica knows that, technically speaking, the cold has no scent. That’s about the best way she has to describe the boy though; something sharp and dry that tickles her nose, the first drops of snow in a night of December.

Jessica isn’t sure she likes that. On the other hand, the boy is looking at her- really her, not the scars on her face she has yet to figure out how to cover up close, so that’s definitely a plus on his side.

“Is this seat taken?” His french feels accented; Jessica isn’t nearly fluent enough to tell for sure, but she thinks he’s dragging each syllable just slightly too long.

“Nah, go ahead.” regardless of gut feelings and bad memories, Jessica is still a social butterfly at heart. The guy hasn’t sent off any of her warning sirens yet, it would be unfair of her to deny him a simple seat.

The boy sets down his tray, content, and sits beside her. “Thanks. I’m Tomoki, by the way!” He smiles, and if the name and accent weren’t enough the offered hand is definite hint that he’s not french either.

“I’m Jessica.” She smiles back and shakes his hand. (It’s awfully cold. She refrains a shiver.) “Fellow foreign student?”

Tomoki blinks rapidly, seemingly surprised.”Yeah, actually, I’m Japanese. Am I that obvious?”

“Well,”Jessica laughs, “A french would have tried to kiss my cheeks.”

Tomoki frowns, glances at his palm, and huffs with frustration. “I keep forgetting that. Every. Single. Time.”

Jessica waves a hand dismissively. Honestly, if she were a guy, she’d probably mix both greetings too. At least as a girl she only has to perform and expect the cheek kisses. “It’s fine. I’m american actually, so I won’t be the one making fun of you.”

“American?” The r rolls on his tongue as his eyebrows go up. “I would have thought british. That’s pretty far!”

“So is Japan.” Jessica points out. He's right, though; she has met a handful of Europeans, many northern Africans, some Asians and a few people from south america, but she has yet to meet a single person from a primary English-speaking country.

“Fair enough.” Tomoki nods and starts digging into his food. “I’m in the cooking course, I came here because I wanted to study occidental cooking. Japanese food in Japan? Really good. But occidental food in Japan?” Tomoki makes a face. “Usually pretty meh.”

Oh, boy, if that isn’t one big mood right there. Two words: _french bread._ American baguettes have been ruined for her forever.

“I’m in designing myself.” Jessica says. “I know it’s a bit of a stereotype, but you know. French fashion.” She hums quietly. “Besides, I’ve been meaning to travel around for a bit. I have a friend who’s been rock climbing all around the world for a while now, she’s been telling me seeing different cultures and all is really interesting.”

(And Sam had been sounding better and better ever since she left, and there will always be something deep in Jessica’s marrow screaming to _get out get away get far_ from Canada and this snowy night she can’t quite remember. But that detail is her business and hers alone, Jessica thinks.)

Tomoki seems to get that half-truth, because he’s nodding again. “I got a friend like that too! She got herself a job as a stewart- she’s having the time of her life flying around.” He pauses. “She’s like the wind,” he snorts at that, and Jessica gets the feeling there’s an inside joke here she’s not getting. “Can’t stay in the same place for too long. She gets itchy feet.”

Jessica finds herself thinking of Sam again. Now that’s funny. She would have never thought this guy a full head smaller than her would have that much in common with her.

(The smell of ice still makes her skin crawl, but Jessica supposes it’s just another trait they share. She’s been tainted by winter, once. A smell is _nothing_.)

They talk for a while like this, about meaningless and deep things ( _so what surprised you the most when you came here? Let’s be real, french keyboards are bullshit. There is such a thing as too much garlic_.) Until they realize they have fifteen minutes left to their lunch break and have to speedrun their meal, that is.

“I’ll see you around, then!” Tomoki calls, dumping his tray and sprinting toward his next class. Jessica briefly waves at him, before following suit.

Today brought a surprising, pleasant encounter, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> An obscure crossover dated from a year ago that I'm never going to finish.


End file.
